When a business meeting or discussion is needed among three or more participants, it is often more convenient for the discussion to occur via a conference telephone call rather than in a face-to-face meeting of all participants. With the advent and wide-spread use of cellular telephones, one or more of the participants may be connected to the conference telephone call via a cellular telephone rather than a conventional land-line telephone. Consequently, participants may be connected to a conference telephone call even when traveling or when otherwise away from their offices or from any land-line telephone.
A disadvantage of a cellular telephone, particularly when being used while traveling or moving, is that the wireless connection to the cellular telephone may be broken without warning due to circumstances such as changes in network conditions, or because the user of the cellular telephone has entered a building, a tunnel, etc. If the user is a participant in a conference telephone call at the time the signal connection is broken, the participant's involvement in the conference telephone call may be disrupted.